<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Strings by vampirestairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570702">Red Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirestairs/pseuds/vampirestairs'>vampirestairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirestairs/pseuds/vampirestairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka hates the idea of soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILER ALLERT!!!<br/>you need to have seen all of a:tla for this. prior knowledge is required. (or at least highly recommended)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok so i wrote this as a sort-of vent fic. idk i was feeling shitty and wanted to write a quick Sokka/Zuko stereotypical red-string-soulmate-au. ironically enough, i don't think i've seen an red string au with these two yet. i mean, it probably exists, i just haven't encountered it yet.</p>
<p>Another thing, this is kind of a repost. i've already posted this on fanfiction.net under the same user handel. different name tho. for some reason i called it 'strings attach'. i just wanted it on this account though since im probably gonna stop using ff.net idk</p>
<p>Oh and one more thing, i decided that one can only see the red string when one believes themselves to be in mortal peral. dunno if its original, but i try.</p>
<p>~ enjoy ;) ~<br/>or whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka did not believe in soulmates.</p>
<p>Just like at first, he did not believe that Appa (or Aang for the matter) could fly, or that reincarnation existed, or fortune-telling was real, or that the spirits watched over the living.</p>
<p>He preferred science. Something he could see, something tangible, something he could understand. Not some magic mumbo-jumbo that made no sense.</p>
<p>But of course, time and time again he was proved wrong in more ways than one. Between begrudgingly admitting Aunt Wu's predictions, and outright being slapped with the reality of Yue's celestial state. Sokka learned to accept the magic with the facts. Sometimes even trying to come up with explanations as to how things worked.</p>
<p>But soulmates? there's no way that's real. An invisible bond that linked two people together for life. A red string that only appeared in near-death situations</p>
<p>You could see how difficult it was to believe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But again, the universe just loved proving him wrong. The first time was with Katara and Aang. It happened in the earth kingdom, when General Fong went nuts. Sure, they had encountered perilous situations before, but this was the first time the two had been close enough to see each other. the first time they felt endangered enough to be considered "near-death".</p>
<p>Which was another thing that bothered Sokka.</p>
<p>The two had to believe they were near death for it to work. How convenient.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they didn't get "involved" right away. It was one thing to be a third wheel, it was another to be a third wheel between his sister and a 12-year-old monk. Both of which happened to be amazing benders. It didn't exactly make him feel more needed in the team, not that he'd ever admit.</p>
<p>But it even though they didn't play it up, the two where insufferable. Toph was a breath of fresh air. Possibly one of the most sensible people he'd met. She didn't care about the red string bullshit.</p>
<p>Albeit she was twelve. And it did hurt his pride a bit when she was the only one who stood up with him in this topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka hated the idea of soulmates. He hated the fact that he never saw the red string with Yue. Or the fact that he and Suki broke up after months apart because she had seen her string in Ba Sing Se, and it didn't connect to him. But Sokka didn't say anything. He just smiled tight-lipped and continued with the plan. Because that's what he did best.</p>
<p>He was Sokka; the meat, and plan, and sarcasm guy, who hated the idea of soulmates.</p>
<p>Sokka hated the idea of soulmates when the group sat around the campfire and told stories of heroes with red strings. He hatted the idea even more, when Zuko, the new member of team avatar, joined in with the group to talk about the theatre plays he'd seen of said heroes.</p>
<p>Sokka hated the idea of soulmates when his dad, Suki, and Katara reminisced of the first time they saw the connection.</p>
<p>Sokka hated the idea of soulmates when they clapped him on the back and said he'd get it one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka didn't expect to see the red string when the world was tethering on the edge of collapse. He didn't expect to see it when his leg was crushed, and he was hopelessly holding onto Toph whilst surrounded by firebenders. He knew they wouldn't survive this one.</p>
<p>But he survived, and he saw the string. It hung down from the flying warship and stretched far, far into the distance. All the way back to the fire nation.</p>
<p>The string didn't disappear when Suki saved them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it didn't disappear when they caught up with Aang to celebrate their victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It definitely didn't disappear when they flew back to the fire nation to check on Zuko and Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't disappear when he stood in front of the injured prince, soon to be fire lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't disappear as they eyed each other silently, unmoving, connected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka didn't hate the idea of soulmates.</p>
<p>No, Sokka kind-of liked the idea of soulmates, and the strings that came attached.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>